Technical Field
The present invention relates to a malfunction diagnosing apparatus, a malfunction diagnosing method, and a non-transitory recording medium storing a malfunction diagnosing program.
Background Art
In malfunction diagnosing systems that detect malfunction of apparatuses, a technology that samples sound generated inside the apparatuses into vibration data, and detects malfunction of apparatuses based on acquired vibration data is known.
In existing methods that detect malfunction of apparatuses using sound data, malfunction of the target apparatus is determined based on a one-time detection result. Therefore, the target apparatus is easily determined as abnormal, even based on a sound that is accidentally generated at the time of diagnosing malfunction, thus leading to an error in diagnosing.